Something More  Jennifer & Ronon
by Sarahie
Summary: This is my first Fanfic please be kind  A Terrible Day and two people just hoping  Usual Nothing Belongs to me - Just a love of the show


Jennifer Keller – CMO of Atlantis, a seasoned trauma surgeon by this time in her life, still couldn't bear the pain, anger and fury in his eyes, but when those green eyes turned to her, her heart nearly broke in her chest… the Depth of Sadness, never ending.

It was meant to be a simple mission to a peaceful village, just to check in and drop off supplies and Col John. Sheppard was hoping to get a free lunch of that wonderful herb soup they made. Teyla was happy to smile, meet the children, teach and laugh and see the difference they were making in this village. Dr Rodney Mckay grumbled about the waste of his time and brain power for the simple mission but he thought it was secret that he loved going there, the laughter, the family and lets face it the food, it was one the few places he felt relaxed off world. Ronon Dex Liked to stand back melt in the background as much as he could and watch his team but always held a sadness that he could see people with love and laughter he never thought to have again.

It always seemed to happen so quickly in the Pegasus galaxy one minute everything was peaceful, but Ronon, John and Teyla would feel the tiny hairs on the back of their necks stand up and that's when it always started to go wrong. This time as most times it was the Wraith.

The wraith darts came followed by foot soldiers, followed by the Cruisers from orbit. It seemed the cruisers knew exactly where to hit to cause the most damage.

Before SGA-1 could blink, there were houses on fire, gunfire, wraith feeding… people dying.

Jennifer heard the call over the Comm's. "MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM." The Dreaded call.

Col Sheppard ran through the Gate first, carrying a woman and her husband followed. She ran over and checked on the woman it looked like a few deep cuts and concussion, she shouted over one of the nurses and got her on her way to the infirmary to get cleaned up. Rodney was next with a gaggle of kids following him, they all looked fine she heard him mention chocolate and smiled to herself and thought "he loves it really, what a softie". Next Teyla with a few more villagers following her, same condition as the woman before.

She was watching the Gate for him to come through, praying he was ok. She always felt guilty when she thinks of him before anything else but she has to be honest with herself. She cant help it. She has to know what he feels, ever since quarantine its all she can think about.

He is still in the village fighting his way through trying to pick as many up and get them running. He picks up one young woman she looks remarkably like Melena, he blinks and she looks Jennifer he blinks again and realises she's gone. There's no saving her. There's an explosion behind him, he has to keep running. Picking up and little boy he runs and stops at the gate and see purely destruction and death and can only feel fury and blind rage. The Boy in his arms whimpers and moans, Brining Ronan back to reality he steps through gate. Seeing marines and medical staff spread out through the gate room he knows this is all that's left of what was a happy village an hour ago.

After everyone is taken care of, Jennifer goes in search of Ronon. She finds him in the gym, killing an unseen enemy with everything he has. She just stops and watches him, when he finally stops and senses her standing there, the look of pure rage, give's her a pain in her chest of regret but then his eyes soften and she see's the sadness and her heart just breaks and knows she fell for this harsh beautiful man long ago. And she cant help but she has to try and take away some of pain.

He casually says to her "Hey Doc" and she smirks and walks in just wraps her arms around his waist and prays to anyone listening that he doesn't push her away. She can feel the sweat on him, can smell the distinctly smell that is Ronon and can feel his heart beating steady and strong. And she can feel the tension in his body as she is holding him with all her strength. She then feels two strong arms come around her shoulders and his chin resting on her head and she sighs.

Ronon her sighs and whispers her name, she tilts to head to looks at him. He just looks at her and lowers his head to hers and leans his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. They just stand there awhile resting together. She moves out of his arms first and looks at him and simply walks away. She doesn't realise that he is following her to her quarters, when she does just smiles and knows she needs his comfort and he does her's. Maybe this is the beginning of something… something more


End file.
